utawarerumonofandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 03: Violet
Plot Eruruu tells The Story of Eruruu and Aruruu to Hakuoro while praying beside the altar. Hakuoro then returns to the village and instructs people to cultivate with his strange knowledge. Meanwhile, a group of refugees comes to the village to avoid the war, and Tuskuru decides to help them, despite the fact that they don't have enough food. At night, Eruruu wakes Hakuoro up because she thinks someone has kidnapped Tuskuru. He quickly follows the trail, suddenly a mysterious man appears and intends to stop him. They start fighting, and it seems they are not inferior to each other. During the fight, the mysterious man's squad appeas, Hakuoro takes a glance and continues. At the moment they almost killing each other, Tuskuru appears and stop them. The mysterious man looks very respectful to her, and starts acting like a child. Tuskuru explains to Hakuoro and they decide to go to the man's base. Before that, the man says his name, "Oboro", and asks Hakuoro's name. And He was very surprised knowing Hakuoro's name. At the base, they meet Yuzuha, a very polite and innocent girl, but she is having an illness. She seems to like Hakuoro very much, they talk until Oboro shows up and says it's time to go. Yuzuha asks Hakuoro if he will return, and he promises her. Hakuoro and Tuskuru then return to village, where Eruruu is waiting. The next morning, everyone in the village was surprised because the food was taken lately returns to them. And it seems only Hakuoro and Tuskuru know who did that. Another day, Dori and Gura come to the village because Yuzuha's condition changed badly. Oboro knelt at Tuskuru urgently to save his sister, but Tuskuru scolds him and says that she will save Yuzuha, despite her whole life. Then she takes out a purple powder and les Yuzuha drink it. Yuzuha has overcome the crisis, and everyone is very hopeful about Yuzuha's condition getting better with that medicine. But Tuskuru tells them the truth: the medicine, Mui Kouha, is very expensive and she there's not much left. Yuzuha then wakes up, tells everyone she feels better than ever, which makes Oboro cries, but Hakuoro stops him. After that, Oboro decides to break into the local lord's warehouse, but is found and has to run away. At the moment Oboro thinks he has escaped, a man appears and tells him that this is the end for him. Oboro decides to attack, but was defeated quickly, shows the gap between their strenght. Oboro tells the man to kill him, but he spares Oboro's life and tells him to leave. Oboro, is very upset and angry, tells his name and asks for the man's. The man replies shortly: "Benawi". Oboro realizes that man is the Samurai General of Inkalla and shouts in anger. The next day, Hakuoro and Aruruu go to the forest to find honey and find Oboro lying unconscious there. They save him and tell him not to bother about it, but Oboro says that he owned them, bows and leaves. At the end, a man who looks luxurious comes to the village with his soldiers. Gallery Uta_Ep3_Cut_1.jpg|Eruruu telling The Story of Eruruu and Aruruu Uta Ep3 Cut 2.jpg|The fight between Hakuoro and Oboro Uta Ep3 Cut 3.jpg|Hakuoro and Yuzuha talking Uta Ep3 Cut 4.jpg|Oboro kneels at Tuskuru Uta Ep3 Cut 5.jpg|Oboro cries seeing his sister Uta Ep3 Cut 6.jpg|Oboro is defeated Characters By order of appearances * Eruruu * Hakuoro * Aruruu * Mukkuru * Teoro * Sopoku * Tuskuru * Oboro * Yuzuha * Dori & Gura * Benawi Trivia * Oboro is actually royalty. Benawi let Oboro go because he recognises Oboro as the true successor to the throne. Category:Utawarerumono (TV) Episode